


Love and Friendship

by BisexualMermaid



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualMermaid/pseuds/BisexualMermaid
Summary: Hey, sorry its been so long. I've been busy, but I hope to make it up to you with a new fic that has multiple chapters. I'm probably gonna change the title later but for now, I hope you all enjoy.





	Love and Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry its been so long. I've been busy, but I hope to make it up to you with a new fic that has multiple chapters. I'm probably gonna change the title later but for now, I hope you all enjoy.

     "I'm thinking about proposing to Leon."

     As the words fell out of Valbar's mouth, Kamui felt himself choke on his plate of fish.

     "Hey, Kamui! Are you okay?" Valbar asked.

     "Y-yeah, thanks," Kamui replied. As he managed to properly swallow his food, he immediately thought about Leon who, just 5 days earlier, told Kamui in secrecy that he was planning to propose to Valbar. He talked about the picnic they were going to have under a large orange tree for their 18 month anniversary, and how he would get on one knee and pop the question as they were about to have dessert. After thinking about that particular event, Kamui asked, "Well uh, when are you going to ask Leon?"

     "It just so happens that Leon has planned to go on a little picnic. So, I'm planning to ask him there."

      _Of course you are,_ Kamui thought to himself.

     "I even went ahead and bought him a ring," Valbar continued, pulling a small box from his pocket. Inside the box was a simple silver band. "I know its not much, but I hope that he will like it."

     "Knowing Leon, he would be happy with anything as long as its from you," Kamui responded.

     "Thank you for being supportive, but I do have one more thing to ask of you. Do you think you can come on the picnic with us?"

 


End file.
